Argo's Compiled Skill Manual
by ronelm2000
Summary: For only 20,000 Col, Get this wonderful Skill Manual that will enable you to truly choose your character without the pain of experimentation. It comes with skills gathered from multiple players, including the Black Swordsman Kirito and the Holy Sword Heathcliff. I bear no responsibilities if the information in this manual regarding Extra Skills proves to be misleading.
1. One Handed Sword

『One-Handed Sword 』

**«Basic Type»**  
Slash / Thrust

**«Weapon Skills»**  
Horizontal  
Diagonal / Slant  
Vertical  
Uppercut  
Vertical Arc  
Horizontal Arc  
Vertical Square  
Horizontal Square  
Savage Fulcrum  
Sonic Leap  
Rage Spike  
Snake Bite  
Vorpal Strike  
Deadly Sins  
Howling Octave

**«Passive Skills»**  
Armor Pierce  
Non-System Assist Bonus

**«Description»**  
All players start with this skill, which involves equipping a sword light enough to be able to be lifted using one hand to either the left or the right hand. By using skills, related to it, you can level up this skill by around 1 point randomly, with a 10% chance, after 10 hits battling NPCs whose level has a discrepancy of no lower than 15 levels.

Since all players start with this skill, many (if not all) basic weapon skills come from this parent skill, and this is the skill with the most number of recorded weapon skills.

**«Post requisites»**  
One-Handed Curved Sword (Equip a Curved Sword)  
One-Handed Dagger (also called Short Sword) (Equip a Dagger)  
Two-Handed Staff (Equip a Staff; AGI must be 10 or more)  
Two-Handed Axe (Equip an Axe; STR must be 10 or more)

One-Handed Rapier (at 50 Skill Points)  
One-Handed Shield (at 100 Skill Points)  
Two-Handed Sword (at 150 Skill Points)  
Blade Throwing (Must have Item Throwing; at 150 Skill Points)

Extended Weight Limit (Equip a Sword w/ a STR requirement +5 than your STR) «Parent Requisite»  
Extended Inventory Limit (Have Extended Weight Limit; Fill your Inventory) «Parent Requisite»  
Parry (Block a Sword Skill using your own Sword) «Parent Requisite»  
Sword Rush (Run and use a Sword Skill) «Parent Requisite»

«Unique» Dual Blades (?)  
«Unique» Holy Sword (?)

**«Notes»**  
It was quite easy getting information about these data, mostly because 30% of the entire SAO population, including people I personally know, have mastered this «skill». However, I have my doubts over if I should include «Dual Blades» and «Holy Sword», mostly because I have no idea how to get those skills. («Kirito» even told me that he doesn't know.) However, I suspect it had something to do with mastering «One-Handed Sword». As for «Heathcliff»… let's just say it's been hard contacting that guy. He's too… calm, so I could presume that his «Unique Skill» requires both the mastery of «One-Handed Sword» and «One-Handed Shield».  
-Argo

"Stop bugging me…! *looking around for other information brokers* Even I don't know how it got to my «Skills List». It was … just there."  
-Kirito

(Response: I always wonder why that guy dislikes that unique skill. I'd pay a fortune just to even know how that skill works!)

"«One-Handed Sword» is a practical skill, but I personally think it's a useless one, compared to «Two-Handed Sword». Even the «Rapier» sounds better. HAHAHAHAHA!  
-A guy living in the «45th floor».

(Response: Understandable, because most «One-Handed Sword» users use a «Shield» of some sort. However, that guy should see some of the good solo players use that so-called "useless skill".)

* * *

**Notes:**  
(09/04/12) Changed stuff confirmed in the new translated chapters of Volume 10.  
(09/15/12) Fixed Skill Points Leveling Issues in regards to «Weapon Leveling Up», designed it so that "advanced" skills will be easier to level; added «Vertical Arc» and «Horizontal Arc».  
(09/27/12) Added «Savage Fulcrum»; reset Skill Prequisites more appropriately.  
(10/01/12) Removed Star Splash; Placed Howling Octave


	2. One Handed Rapier

『One-Handed Rapier』

**«Basic Type»  
**Thrust

**«Weapon Skills»**  
Linear  
Tip Cut  
Crescent Thrust  
Swipe Cut  
Quarter Soccata  
Leap Soccata  
Swords Dance  
Vorpal Lunge  
Flash Penetrator

**«Passive Skills»**  
Tree Skill Inheritance  
Incapacitate  
Armor Pierce  
Non-System Assist Bonus

**«Description»**  
This skill involves equipping a thin, long sword suited for battling with tremendous speed and precision, mostly for piercing and thrusting purposes. By using skills, related to it, you can level up this skill by 1 point randomly (10% chance) over 10 hits battling NPCs whose level has a discrepancy of no lower than 20 levels. (The same as One-Handed Sword, only more applicable for Rapier-type weapons).

This skill automatically starts at 100 Skill Points when «unlocked».

**«Pre requisites»  
**Must have «One-Handed Sword» at 100 Skill Points  
Must be Lv 2 or more.**  
**

**«Post requisites»**  
Blade Throwing (Must have Item Throwing; at 100 Skill Points)  
Lock-On Pierce (Must have Parry; at 500 Skill Points; Difference between STR and AGI is 20 or more.)  
«Extra» Spirit Sword (?)

[«Tree Skill Inheritance» allows the Parent Skill's «Parent Requisites» to have same conditions for this skill to be activated.]

«Notes»  
Most girls use this because of their elegance when it comes to using skills. However, I have seen men mastering this skill, I wonder why? I mean, it has become a common culture to call that skill "beautiful."  
- Argo

"I never once regretted not mastering this skill."  
- Asuna

"…Asuna-sama's beautiful when using that skill. I wonder if I should master it too?"  
- One of the female «KoB» members.

(Response: I guess «Asuna» is half the reason that skill is so popular.)

"The «Rapier» is a double-edged «skill», per se. By sacrificing your STR, you can practically avoid enemy attacks while attacking yourself at the same time. The «weapon skills» have low cool down too."  
- «Heathcliff»

(Response: It was a miracle I even got to talk to him just once. Talk about luck!)

"The «Rapier», HAHAHAHAHA! That skill is for «girls»!"  
- a «DDA» member.

(Response: He DOES know that Spanish and French used it in the Middle Ages and Renaissance right?)

* * *

Notes:  
(09/15/12) Fix'd «Level Up Issues».


	3. One Handed Dagger

『One-Handed Dagger』(or One-Handed Short Sword)

**«Basic Type»  
**Thrust / Pierce

**«Weapon Skills»**  
Feather Swift  
Sidestep  
Back Slash  
Fad Stab  
Quarter Twirl  
Rapid Bite  
Fad Edge  
Axe Down splitter  
Drag Tackle

**«Passive Skills»**  
Status Tip

**«Description»**  
This skill involves equipping a short dagger, suited for battling close quarters and delivering an accurate thrust, to either the neck or a similarly weak spot. Daggers cannot be used for «Parrying». (Even light «Rapiers» can be used for it, but on a limited level.) By using skills related to it, you can level up this skill by 1 point randomly (40% chance) over 10 hits battling NPCs whose level has a discrepancy of no lower than 20 levels. This enables the skill to be leveled up quite quickly. However, most Beta Players preferred using their 1 «Skill Slot» on «skills» like «Hiding» or «Pursuing». Many PKers, however, use this because of its adept ability to «attach a status-affecting tip». However, there is an unusual absence of «Non System Assist Bonus». When unequipped, its Skill Points decreases by 1 every 16 gameplay hours.

**«Pre requisites»  
**Equip a «Dagger» (to unlock)

**«Post requisites»**  
Knife Throwing (Must have Item Throwing; at 300 Skill Points)  
Dual Daggers (Must have 900 Skill Points; Difference between STR and AGI is 30 or more.)  
Sprint (Run with a «Dagger» or with no Weapons)

**«Notes»**  
PKers tend to go this route because of their innate ability to apply status-affecting tips in it. There are, however, people in specialized guilds who tend to master this skill, for support. However, it does not affect bosses, so they're often not part of the «Clearing Teams». Also, I only put the skill «Sprint» as a post requisite of «One-Handed Dagger» because its skill levels up or is unlocked even if you use a «Dagger».  
- Argo

"I had to drink a status-negating potion before I went to see the «Laughing Coffin»."  
- «Kirito»

(Response: It IS common tactic to drink status-negating potions before encountering such «PK Guilds» whose mastery of dagger and its related tree skills.)

"…It's kinda bad that, because bosses are immune to status effects, those who mastered this skill are being frowned upon. But it did save my life once."  
- «Klein»

(Response: «Dagger Users» are, in fact, common in «Grinding Teams».)

"The biggest disadvantage of «Dagger Users», I think, is it requires you to be in close-combat."  
- «Cradil»

"I saw someone performing a «Quarter Twirl» on a pretty powerful mob (It was quite a sight). I'm more surprised though that it doesn't make you really dizzy!"  
- a player on the «34th floor»

(Response: Considering «Quarter Twirl» is one powerful weapon skill that both acts as a defense and offense for physical attacks, it isn't half-bad. It's like asking a ballet dancer how she can spin without getting dizzy.)

* * *

**Notes:**  
(09/15/12) Essentially changed the names of the basic skills. (until there be some more information regarding this skill in the Progressive Novels. *shrugs*  
(09/15/12) Added stuff from «The Black Swordsman». I didn't find the skill names until I saw the notes in the «reviews» (I essentially gave up.)


	4. Sneak

『Sneak』

**«Basic Type»  
**Non-Combat

**«Weapon Skills»  
**None

**«Passive Skills»**  
Sneak  
Visual Camouflage  
Blind Spot Detect

**«Description»**  
This equipped skill gives the player complete visual camouflage (well it sounds quite obvious… until you realize the existence of «short-sight active sight-based radars» present in «Search») and a rather delicately silent movement over monsters and other players when you are behind them. Plus, the passive skill named after itself allows players to get behind players and gain a quick movement, more than enough to perform a silent sure-fire status-inflicting «Dagger» skill. This advanced skill surpasses «Pursue» skill, being able to create a fake path in case a player uses it. It does not work when «Pursue» is at 900 Skill Points or more, however. If the opposing players' «Pursue» has only 500 - 899 Skill Points, it will show a cut path, giving you a hint if the opponent used «Sneak». «Visual Camouflage» as a «Passive Skill» will enhance «Hide / Hiding» skill's own «Visual Camouflage» skill. «Sneak», like «Hide», also does not work when the «mob» or «Player» uses other means to detect players, such as «Infra-Red Vision» (not to be confused with «Night Vision»), «Sensory Vision» (a non-player skill), or «Ultra-sensory Radar». («Detect» relies on so-called «extra-sensory» skills, which may or may detect «Sneak», so it might depend on which has the higher «Skill Points».)

To level up this skill is very simple: using any of the passive skills (obviously done by performing the above) levels up «Sneak» by 1 or 2 points. Leveling up this skill allows better coverage, while «mastering» the skill at around 900 Skill Points (1000 is still the maximum and provides the real definition of «mastering the skill») opens the «Blind Spot Detect» skill, which can be used to «sneak up on players» even if you're in front, by utilizing the use of the eye's «Blind Spot» (however, he would be vulnerable to the skill «Search»). However, very few players have gotten to such «mastery», so there's a low probability that it could be «PK-induced rumors».

When unequipped, its Skill Points decreases by 1 every 24 game play hours. Like all non-combat skills, «Sneak» cannot be «removed», nor can they be used or gain Skill Points when used on «Practice Targets».

**«Pre requisites»  
**Must have «Pursue» and «Hide»  
«Pursue», «Search», and «Hide» has at least 100 Skill Points

**«Post requisites»**  
None

**«Notes»**  
Actively used by bandits, PKers, and stalkers, and their informants, even a «front-liner» would be wary for the probability of the use of this dangerous skill on the lower floors of 30th below and around the 50th floor. However, it has become quite a common skill as well among the worrywart elite of the «Starting City» up to the 20th floor. Many information brokers use this skill as way to salvage potentially useful clues from other players.  
- Argo

"It's pretty hard to detect stalkers using that skill. I was almost sure there was somebody who was using that skill on me when I first came to the «50th floor». Am I that a target?"  
- «Silica»

(Response: Either she's a pitiful _practice_ target to train their «Sneak» skill, or just to sell information to the real stalkers. Either way…)

"Why don't people get the difference between «Camouflage», «Hide», and «Sneak»?"  
- «Klein»

(Response: Isn't because they don't pay me for that?)

"«Sneak» is useless at front-end tactics. So it's a perfect tactic for backstabbers!"  
- an anonymous informant of «Titan's Hand»

(Response: Considering how many «players» at the middle floors they have already victimized, it's not that surprising.)

"I heard that «Kirito» talking about the «Lost Forest» as I was tracking him through the «crowd»."  
- one of the members of a «clearing guild».

(Response: Hmm… a combination of «Listen / Eavesdrop», «Track», and «Sneak»… not bad. Wait … a member of a clearing guild has that skill?!)


	5. Insight

『Insight』

**«Basic Type»  
**Non-Combat

**«Weapon Skills»  
**None

**«Passive Skills»**  
Movement Prediction  
Skill Prediction  
Third Eye Cataract

**«Description»**  
This advanced equipped skill gives the player the ability to «predict the player or mob's movements». It also has one of the most specific conditions in «SAO» second to the abilities of «Extra Skills», I myself confirming these conditions as true. However, some people have been able to bypass this hefty requirement, for reasons unknown. (I've tried buying that information, with no luck.)

The first passive skill, «Movement Prediction» is a pain to use for some people, mostly because the skill allows your vision to project several movements in advance (3 to 10 seconds worth, depending on the Skill Points) as «semi-transparent images». This applies to «mobs» and «Players» as well, although «non-system assisted player movement» is technically unpredictable. It also ONLY predicts things you give your focus on (or put the «cursor» on). The second skill, «Skill Prediction» allows the player to determine the «Skill Name», «Attack», «Weight», and «Combo» of an opposing player's skill at the «Initial Starting Point» at 100% accuracy; on «mobs», however, it is much more effective on «monsters» or «NPCs», almost basically giving away the next «Skill» the mob will use whenever you focus your «cursor» on it (which means NPCs in «Hiding» status cannot be predicted without the appropriate «Detect» skill or its appropriate relatives, while it is impossible to use the passive skill inside a building). «Third Eye Cataract» is a rather high-level skill that disables a player or mob's «Passive Skills», but only for 3 seconds (It has «fatigue recoil damage» too). There are a few people (comparing to the entire population) have unlocked this skill (around 50 – 150 people), but it pays to consider.

When equipped, «Insight» gains 1 Skill Point per 4 gameplay hours (and it automatically gets unequipped when «sleeping», due to a bugfix by «Cardinal»). There are no ways to level up this skill otherwise. When unequipped, its Skill Points decreases by 1 every 8 gameplay hours (including «sleep»). Like all non-combat skills, «Insight» cannot be «removed».

**«Pre requisites»  
**Must have «Pursue», «Detect», and «Hide»  
«Hide» has at least 100 Skill Points  
«Detect» has at least 200 Skill Points  
«Pursue» has at least 200 Skill Points  
Battled at least 500 monsters  
Used «Teleport Crystal» 10 times  
Used «Healing Crystal» 10 times  
Took at least 500 damage from Enemies 15 levels below you

**«Post requisites»**  
None

**«Notes»**  
It is practically an unpredictable skill, as there's almost no way to tell if someone has this skill or not. The only way to guard against people using this «skill» is to not use any system-assisted «skills», or use skills like «Sneak» to catch them off-guard. There's also the option of using real «skill feints», but that itself is a wonderful feat. Ugh, it was hard enough trying to get people that actually know of this skill.  
- Argo

"I saw someone battle a field boss as if it was nothing, using some sort of «Spiritual weapon», as if she «knew its every attack pattern». Was she a «beater»?"  
- «Sachi»

(Response: I had to pay her to let her "remember" who that girl was: I was sure she was a «Spirit Sword» user. This much pretty confirms that it's an effective skill against mid-boss and even floor bosses, if not for its strict leveling pattern.)

"It was a real disappointment that one of our midlevel «Insight users» died during the reconnaissance mission in the 75th boss."  
- a sub-commander of the «DDA Alliance»

(Response: Hmm… a rare gem indeed. I wonder what your alliance did to find such a guy and convince him.)

"«Griselda» once used «Insight» once to deal with the traps of the 26th floor labyrinth, which was practically filled with traps. There are times that her judgment lags though, taking 20 seconds to comply."  
- «Caynz»

(Response: I'm more impressed she could use that skill to detect traps. «Movement Prediction» also predicts environment movement huh… I could imagine it being quite a lag to the «system».)

* * *

_**A Short Notice**__:_ Please check my profile and vote in the poll, if you have a particular «Skill» in the list you might need to know of. Okay? Also, you can request «skills», and suggestions just by sending a «Review». I might be doing one last «Non-Combat Skill» before switching back to the main weapon tech tree.


	6. Sonar

『Sonar』

**«Basic Type»  
**Non-Combat

**«Active Skills»  
**Schmuck Search  
Sonic Whistle

**«Passive Skills»**  
6th Sense  
Ultrasonic Hearing  
Ultrasonic Sight

**«Description»**  
This equipped skill gives the player the ability to hear ultra-sonic waves, which are waves above the normal hearing range, which is about 20kHz. However, this is only the starting «Passive Skill». Consequently, simply unlocking this skill unlocks the «Shmuck Search» active skill, which sends a long range ultrasonic wave to faithfully detect enemies or friends. (Its range control and efficiency is dependent on the Skill Points of both «Sonar» and «Search» - to be specific, its MINIMUM range meters is equal to the ff: [DetectSP + SearchSP – SonarSP] * 100 while its maximum range is always 30,000 meters. Maximum range overrides minimum range – which means, for example, if «Detect» is too high, you can only use «Sonar» with 30,000 meters or whatever the maximum range is. After 300 Skill Points, this maximum range also increases by 5 meters per Skill Point. Good luck computing the real range.) Take note, however, that, unless your Skill Points are 500 or more, all sonar signals you emit reflect once and does not pierce through obstacles, mobs, or players. At 100 Skill Points, its user gains «Sonic Whistle», an ultrasonic sound that can reach up to 3 floors. At 400 Skill Points, the user gains «6th Sense», a passive short ranged skill that sends a very high, yet very faint ultrasound that can detect enemies whatever their «Status» is. (Even someone with a very high «Hide» or related skills can be detected by this skill.) At around 800 Skill Points, its user gains «Ultrasonic Sight», although I have no idea what the user sees when he activates that skill – it is assumed they can detect the signals prevalent in some mobs like «Bats», «Dark Elves», etc.

This is one of the few «Non-Combat Skills» whose Skill Points does not decrease when unequipped. To level up this skill, equip this skill for more than 4 hours, after that, its Skill Points increase by 4 point every 12 hours for 72 hours, then 1 point per hour afterwards. Only 4 (or 6?) people are known to use this hard-to-get skill, but mostly for the reason that few people actually level up the «Eavesdrop» skill.

**«Pre requisites»  
**«Hearing / Eavesdrop» must have 150 Skill Points or more.  
«Night Vision» must have 150 Skill Points or more.  
«Search» must have 150 Skill Points or more.  
«Track» must have 150 Skill Points or more.

**«Post requisites»**  
X-Ray Vision (currently unknown, but assumed to require Sonar)

**«Notes»**  
There is no way to counter this skill at 500 Skill Points, except to use «Bats» to generate noise, or using «Sonic Whistle» long enough to incur an opening. However, since very few people actually use it, it's no use preparing to counter such a «Skill» anyway unless the situation requires it. If the one using the skill has 499 Skill Points or less, you can utilize the use of dungeon walls of obstacles. I honestly think that the «Sonar» skill was specifically meant as a special communication skill that can bypass the current «Messaging System».  
- Argo

"I saw a peculiar man shouting without any voice. It was … a peculiar sight."  
- «Kirito»

(Response: I figured you'd say that. You had a peculiar build as well, you know.)

"Nah… dealing with the «Bat-like men» in the 30th floor was such a pain."  
- «Asuna»

(Response: Well, while «Hiding» from them would be of no use, the best way to deal with them is to battle with a partner two at a time. I guess you could say the same with those using «Sonar».)

"… «Sonar» is a great skill in disguise, but leveling up «Eavesdrop» is such a pain."  
- «Agil»

(Response: Not to me though. *grin*)

* * *

_**Notes**__:_ Last chance to make a difference before I start scratching off the nearest skill that has the greatest votes. Please continue on voting! (I wonder if I could change the poll to multi-select without wiping the poll results clean?)


	7. EXTRA: Weapon Specs of Unusual Items

[Extra Page]

«List of Unusual Items and their Specified Weapon Categories»  
_Note:_ Refrain from using these weapons to lower-level players when you have mastered the said related «Skill». It can still deliver an attack enough to completely deplete the players' HP.

_Short Stick_  
One-Handed Sword  
One-Handed Rapier  
One-Handed Dagger

_Long Stick_  
Two-Handed Sword  
One-Handed Polearm  
Two-Handed Polearm

_Stone_  
Throwable Item

_Toothpick_  
One-Handed Dagger

_Yarn String_  
One-Handed Whip

_Fishing Rod_  
One-Handed Polearm

_Book (and this Manual)_  
Throwable Item (Yeah, throw it, and you won't get another one again.)

_Cup (and related objects)_  
Throwable Item  
Musical Instrument

_Leaves (and related objects)_  
Musical Instrument  
Throwable Blade (This is the only other misc. object – other than pins – that can be used for Blade Throwing. Wait, isn't this going too far with the video game references?)

_Pen (and related objects)_  
One-Handed Dagger  
One-Handed Rapier

_Dinner Knife_  
One-Handed Dagger  
One-Handed Rapier

_Coin_  
Throwable Item  
Musical Instrument

_Trumpet_  
Musical Instrument  
One-Handed Mace

_Xylophone_  
Musical Instrument  
One-Handed Mace

_Chair_  
Throwable Item  
One-Handed Mace

_Animal Bone_  
Throwable Item (unusually, it has a rather high ATK for a Floor 15 or lower item… if you can find one.)  
One-Handed Mace

_Lump of Clay_  
Throwable Item (unusually, you gain +250% EXP if you can finish your opponent off with this. Hitting Level 1 – 20 monsters with this yields exactly 1 HP damage.)

Angel Monument  
Two-Handed Polearm (Someone tried to use this «Skill» at the «Starting City» and the Monument itself responded temporarily before fading away. A common crack-pot theory suggests that the «Monument» itself will be used in the 100th floor, since, «Tool Appraisal» responds to it, but comes out unknown, as no one has maxed out the «Skill» yet.)

[The digital version of this guide may be updated without notice.]

* * *

**Notes:** In case you didn't notice, this was meant to be a partially-serious joke page as a response to Asuna using the dinner knife as a weapon. Lolz. Anyways, I've already answered some questions that have been published as «Reviews» in my fic through PM. However, for the clarification of everyone… I'll be publishing (some of) those answers now...

_FuRoX_  
(Unless proven otherwise by the new LN series Sword Art Online: Progressive,) floor bosses only re spawn once. Many field bosses DO re spawn however.

Also, Beast Tamer skills (w/c are Familiar Communication & Familiar Recovery - there might by Familiar Strength or something like that) are simply ultra rare skills. I can assume that many are disputing whether they are considered an Extra Skill or not simply due to its rarity.

_Mikhail's Song_  
Yeah, I was planning on introducing the concept of unequipping skills and removing skills soon and the difference between the two. ;)

Unequpping a skill does...well that, to replace it with a new skill, but the unequipped skill deteriorates over time. (some don't).

Removing a skill totally removes all Skill Points of a skill then transfers it to a new skill (but not all skills can be given this gained Skill Points), but not all skills can be "removed"... plus the skill removed becomes permanently locked.

_PlainStoryTeller_  
I answered "Yes", followed by a long conversation.


	8. Martial Arts

『Martial Arts』

**«Basic Type»  
**Unarmed

**«Weapon Skills»**  
Flash Hit  
Break Chop  
High Kick  
Low Kick  
Ying Yang Fist  
Striking Axe Kick  
Tomoe-Nage Throw  
Grasping Sparrow's Tail  
Plum-Blossom Double Swords of Six-Combination Fist  
12-Hand Speed Strike Fist  
Quattro Knife Hand Strike (requires «Acupuncture»)  
Phoenix Sham Smash (requires «One-Handed Sword»)  
White Lotus Arrow (requires «One-Handed Spear», «Two-Handed Spear», or «One-Handed Rapier»)

**«Passive Skills»**  
Skill Reconnect  
Unarmed Synchronization

**«Description»**  
Part of the moderately rare «Unarmed» type of skills, the equipped skill gives the player the ability similar (if not the same) to Eastern-style combat styles, inspired by mixing several Chinese, Thai, and Japanese combat styles. However, most of the skills beyond the basic weapon skills of «Jab», «Chop», and «Kick» require almost exact footwork for it to connect, so there have been people who simply «exchange» this skill for another «Unarmed» skill like «Hand-to-Hand Combat», especially since all «Unarmed» skills have the passive skill «Unarmed Synchronization» that synchronizes the skill points of all «Unarmed» skills, equipped or not. One unique feature of this «Extra Skill» is the «Skill Reconnect» passive skill, which allows you to activate a skill as the last «Martial Arts» weapon skill finishes with your last unused hand/feet, forming a «starting pose» and essentially continuing the «combo», as long as you continually hit the «weak points» of the opponent.

Like all «Unarmed» skills, you can only replace this skill with a skill of the type «Unarmed». You cannot have 2 «Unarmed» skills. This skill cannot be «removed». To level up this skill, use any of its «weapon skills» on any «target», increasing its Skill Points by 1.

**«Pre requisites»  
**Finish a «certain quest» on the 2nd Floor (You'll have to pay me to find out where the quest is located.)

**«Post requisites»**  
None

**«Notes»**.  
When used in the right timing, «Martial Arts» makes up for an awfully overpowered combo-centric «unarmed» skill. However, if the player using it is inexperienced in using it, you will be able to counteract all of its attacks by simply «tripping» him/her. Otherwise, it's a great «skill» to put a strain on the opponent AI. «Martial Arts», «Hand-to-Hand Combat», «Taekwondo», and many other similar skills are often recollected into the simple «Unarmed» skill, because of its synchronicity.  
- Argo

"A great skill, yes, but it's just impossible to do the «Phoenix Sham Smash» without me making some weird poses, something I cannot afford when fighting on the 60th series of floors."  
- «Kirito» (This is from 5 months ago.)

(Response: Don't be a drag! Surely it will add to your rep, assuming you actually have one.)

"To learn «Martial Arts» is the heart of every ninja ~degozaru."  
- «a loser player on the 2nd floor 2 years ago»

"I heard some members of the «Laughing Coffin» have started to use «Martial Arts» and «Acupuncture» because of its basically overpowered «Quattro Knife Hand Strike» that renders you paralyzed for 3 seconds."  
- «a fellow informant»

(Response: «Acupuncture» and «Martial Arts» are two different things. While «acupuncture» has been used on lower floors where most of the people making a living offer «massage services» nowadays, «Martial Arts», while being relatively weak compared to actually using a sword from a monster drop on the front-lines. With this, it MIGHT be possible that a «Laughing Coffin» member has been able to use this ability to good use, however, for now, it's safe to say that it's quite unlikely.)

* * *

**Notes:**  
(09/18/12) Edited names.  
(09/18/12) Boxing and Hand-to-Sword shouldn't exist and be part of the Hand-to-Hand Combat.


	9. Hand to Hand Combat

『Hand-to-Hand Combat』

**«Basic Type»  
**Unarmed / Blunt

**«Weapon Skills»**  
Pawnch  
Slapp  
Tackle  
Flash Hook  
Rook Uppercut  
Bishop Lowercut  
Vorpal Fist  
Arm Tripper  
Iron Palm  
Embracer  
Dragonic Spiral  
Konami Combo [Double Uppercut, Double Lowercut, Left Hook, Right Hook, Left Hook, Right Hook, Iron Palm, Embracer]  
Meteor Break (requires «One-Handed Sword» or «One-Handed Rapier»)  
Meteor Fall (requires «One-Handed Sword» or «One-Handed Dagger»)  
Atomic Criss-Cross (requires «One-Handed Spear» or «Two-Handed Spear»)  
Shooting Comet (requires «One-Handed Rapier»)  
Glimmering Spark (requires «Sprint»)  
Shadow Pawnch (requires «Sneak»)

**«Passive Skills»**  
Incapacitate  
Armor Break  
Unarmed Synchronization

**«Description»**  
Part of the moderately rare «Unarmed» type of skills, the equipped skill gives the player the ability of performing Western combat styles. Unlike «Martial Arts», there is no need to have the exact footwork for the skill to connect, just the positioning of the left or right fist is enough, thus more users use this «skill» over «Martial Arts»... or maybe because they just don't know where to get the «Extra Skill». Like most «Unarmed» skills, most of these skills can only be used when you have no weapons «equipped» or have only equipped a «One-Handed Weapon», the only exception probably being «Atomic Criss-Cross». Like «Taekwondo», «Hand-to-Hand Combat» has the rather generic «Armor Break», and, like most (if not all) «Unarmed Skills»,has «Unarmed Synchronization». Most of the active skills are «Blunt» type (also called «Impact» by some - except there are some not-so-noticeable differences), and thus is also used by those who mainly have a «Slash Weapon» build.

Like all «Unarmed» skills, you can only replace this skill with a skill of the type «Unarmed». You cannot have 2 «Unarmed» skills. This skill cannot be «removed». To level up this skill, use any of its «weapon skills» on any «target», increasing its Skill Points by 1.

**«Pre requisites»  
**Have at least 20 STR and 20 AGI.

**«Post requisites»**  
None

**«Notes»**.  
«Hand-to-Hand Combat» is designed to be an extremely hybrid and flexible for use in many situations. From a straight «Sprint», to a fast «Glimmering Spark»; from a damaging «Vorpal Strike», to an quick « Meteor Break»; or from an «Arrow Slash» to an «Atomic Criss-Cross», these are but one of the many reasons why some front-liners have mastered «Unarmed» up to the «Mastery Level». In terms of combo, effectiveness of attack, and damage, though, «Martial Arts» beats «Hand-to-Hand» combat by a rather meager amount.  
- Argo

"The Konami Combo sounds like a joke... a really old joke. WHAHAHAHAHA!"  
- «One of the members of Nishida's Fishing Guild in the 22nd floor»

(Response: I remember that line, but isn't that... a little bit TOO retro?)

"I've practically given up on «Martial Arts» because of the footwork. It's a good thing, though, that «Hand-to-Hand Combat» is a pretty good alternative."  
- «Kirito»

(Response: There goes my chance of seeing «Kibou» in a Kung Fu dress. And just when I was planning to call you «Kibou-sensei». And just when the 34th floor was a good «Martial Arts» footwork training ground too.)

"It's a shame that «Martial Arts» is being rejected because of your doing... all because you keep on selling people that info for quite an amount of Col, you know. Now, about that «Unarmed Synchronization»..."  
- «Haru»

(Response: It's not my fault they refuse my offer. *shrug* Besides, some things need to be limited to a few players. (Especially since I have bad memories at that place.) So, yes, it's often recommended to level up «Unarmed» as soon as possible, especially when you're in a pinch, you can always switch between «Martial Arts», «Hand-to-Hand Combat», and «Taekwondo» if you have knowledge of the starting positions of the «skills».)

* * *

**Notes:**  
See what I did there? After this, one more «Unarmed Skill», a short Argos side-story, (OMGarealnarrativechapterinYO URskillmanual!?), and then I'm ready to entertain probably a few more skills from other players, as long as it's balanced enough. Oh, and after that, I'm going to probably continue off into the 2nd tech tree of weapons. Promise. :D


	10. Taekwondo

『Taekwondo』 (Kickboxing / Karate)

**«Basic Type»  
**Unarmed / Blunt / Buff

**«Active Skills»**  
Linear Kick  
Diagonal Kick  
Guillotine Kick  
Roundhouse Kick  
Focused Stance *Buff +10 STR (10 secs)  
Dynamic Switch  
Shooter Dash  
Fulcrum Backdrop  
Typhoon Ravine  
Twister Arson  
Schwarz Zyklon Stoiss  
Weiss Lotus Stoiss  
Stützpunkt Stoiss

Comet Break (requires «One-Handed Sword», «Two-Handed Sword», «One-Handed Axe», «Two-Handed Axe», «One-Handed Spear», «Two-Handed Spear», or «Two-Handed Halberd»)  
Comet Fall (requires «One-Handed Sword», «Two-Handed Sword», «One-Handed Rapier», «One-Handed Axe», «Two-Handed Axe», «One-Handed Spear», «Two-Handed Spear», «Two-Handed Halberd», or «One-Handed Greatsword»)  
Flip-Flop Cross (requires «One-Handed Sword», «One-Handed Spear», or «Two-Handed Spear»)  
Ascension Kick (requires «Acrobatics»)  
Smasher Kick (requires «Acrobatics»)  
Kung Fu Stance (requires «Fighting Spirit») *Hate / Buff Skill  
Calm Stance(requires «Meditation») *Buff Skill

**«Passive Skills»**  
Unarmed Synchronization  
Armor Break

**«Description»**  
One of the skills belonging to the group of «Unarmed», the «Taekwondo» skill allows one to use the feet to attack enemies. However, to use most of these skills, you need the right positioning and the right footwork. In its entirety, most of the damage is dependent on three things: the STR, AGI, and System Assistance. The skills themselves are separated into different skills: the simply kicks, often which emulate some weapon skills, like «Diagonal Kick», which emulates the One-Handed Sword Skill «Diagonal». Other useful skills, such as «Dynamic Switch» is a kick-based attack that serves the same function as a «Switch», and «Focused Stance», which is a short 10 second buff. Combination skills, such as Weiss Lotus Stoiss and Schwarz Zyklon Stoiss, is based on the Martial Arts «White Lotus Fist» and Two-Handed Sword «Cyclone» respectively. There are also other non-notable combination kicks, but there is less to none skills that involve using the hands. This is for the reason that all of the skills are compatible whether you are holding a «weapon» or not.

Like all «Unarmed» skills, you can only replace this skill with a skill of the type «Unarmed». You cannot have 2 «Unarmed» skills. This skill cannot be «removed». To level up this skill, use any of its «weapon skills» on any «target», increasing its Skill Points by 1.

**«Pre requisites»  
**Must Have at least 10 STR and 10 AGI  
"Perform a Kick"

**«Post requisites»**  
None

**«Notes»**  
All «Unarmed skills have their unique capabilities, and «Taekwondo» has its ups and downs, the upside being all skills can be done even while having equipped a weapon, while the downside being needing exact footwork for it to work, and stricter than «Martial Arts» on this regard. However, while some loath the fact that simply equipping an «Unarmed» skill means no going back, others have not regretted equipping «Taekwondo», suited for those equipped with « light-weight weapons» like «daggers».  
- Argo

"I like the skill... but... maybe next time, ok?"  
- «Silica»  
(Response: Wait, that's all...? Are you really that boy's friend?)

"There are only two unarmed skills our guild specializes in, and that's «Martial Arts» and «Taekwondo» only ~degozaru"  
- «Isuke»  
(Response: Not going to comment on these idiots, but considering they have lived up to Floor 72, I'll give them some slack.)

"It sounds like it could be useful, but I have so many swords it just isn't practical for someone like me. That, and I kind of used all my skill slots already..." (Back at the lower floors)  
- «Rei»

"I wouldn't really want a skill like that, because wouldn't it be a bad idea to try and kick a boss to death?"  
- «Rai»

(Response: A good response from you two, considering you're the «Lucky Twins»... But I guess there will always be a margin between those who are new at MMOs and those that are not. Here's a clue: «Dynamic Switch».)

* * *

Busy with my new main project: The Revived Legend of the Black Swordsman, so … ah maybe I should just advertise instead? I encourage everyone to read the upcoming fanfic that's sure to rock the worlds of Aincrad and Accel World - The Revived Legend of the Black Swordsman! (Starting of course, with the Accel World route - Side A)


	11. Blessed Twins

『Blessed Twins』

**«****Basic ****Type****»  
**Buff / Extra (?)

«**Active ****Skills****»**  
Starlight Stream (Both Twins require «One-Handed Sword»)  
Starbright Smasher (Both Twins require «One-Handed Sword» and «Sprint»)  
Crescent Twister (Both Twins require «One-Handed Sword», «One-Handed Spear» or «One-Handed Rapier» AND «Sprint»)  
Meteor Circular (Both Twins require «One-Handed Sword» and an «Unarmed» skill)  
Ecliptic Paradox (Both Twins require «One-Handed Sword»)  
David's Star Splash (Both Twins require «One-Handed Rapier»)  
Vorpal Penetration (Both Twins require «One-Handed Rapier»)  
Mercury Strike (Both Twins require «One-Handed Rapier»)

**«****Passive ****Skills****»**  
Stat Boost  
Proximity Link  
Exp Share  
Intertwining Insight  
Interdependent Senses  
Mirror Boost  
Reflective Insinuation

**«****Description****»**  
A skill with a simple, yet cryptic description: "gives bonuses based on the other Twin's stats, as well as other things." Being a rather circumstantial-based Extra Skill that relies of pure luck, for the 10,000 people in «Sword Art Online», there have only been 10 reported cases of «this weird skill» - all reported cases of identical twins (in theory). The one of the first passive skills «Stat Boost», which increases STR and AGI by 2% of the Twin's own STR and AGI (max is +100%), getting double the effect when the equipment is identical. «Proximity Link», another starter passive skill, increases STR and AGI by a maximum of 100% base STR and AGI, but decreases by 1% per 25 meters (can reach up to negative) away from the Twin. «Exp Share» lets each Twin gain experience equal the the experience gained by the other Twin. Some advanced (and near Mastered) «Skills» may include «Intertwining Insight», «Interdependent Senses», «Mirror Boost», and «Reflective Insinuation», which have been purposely excluded from detailed description because of a certain client's request. Also, «all Passive Skills» and «Skill Points» of one Twin have the same Flags with the opposite Twin.

This skill cannot be «removed», or «replaced». There are no publicly known ways to level up this skill, as it only seems to level up randomly by keeping the «Passive Skills» active - or it's just that none of my only known sources have been able to fully confirm this information. The «Skill Points» of this skill do not (seem) to reduce when «unequipped». Until the Twin/s gain their 4th Skill Slot, this skill is not counted as a «used slot».

**«****Pre ****requisites****»  
**Must Be an Identical Twin  
Identical Twin must be in «Sword Art Online»

**«****Post ****requisites****»**  
None (?)

**«****Notes****»**.  
A skill that relies on the powers of the twin. There has been a lot of talks throughout Aincrad about what is an «Extra Skill», though, but, while it's easy to conclude that, the easily forgettable reminder about an «Extra Skill» is that it is a «Hidden Skill» merely serves to disprove this - simply because all twins in SAO got this skill. It would be a good idea if I would ask «Heathcliff» , for some useful insight about this sometime, but he's always busy.  
- Argo

"Ah... but it can be unequipped right...? I mean, isn't it worrisome that you'll have to move with each other synchronously just to not fall...?"  
- Klein

(Response: Yes, what made you think otherwise?)

"I saw a twin slashing down on a field boss with an insane amount of cooperation. Never I have seen such, even in my days as a front-liner."  
- a guy from the «Army»

(Response: It's an inevitable outcome, really.)

"The skills «Proximity Link» and «Intertwining Insight», as well as some of their specific «active skills» actually help in simply furthering their compatibility. It's quite a sight really."  
- Heathcliff, during the «34th Floor Boss Battle»

(Response: Wait, how did he know of those passive skills?! Is this... the power of the «Living SAO Encyclopedia»?! *shock* )

* * *

Yup, this is the pseudo-Extra Skills section, a section of skills that may or may not be considered as an «Extra Skill», which will be explored after around 2 chapters. Also, Tech 2 Skill Tree in progress for Chapter 15. I need to contact _PlainStoryTeller_ for the next skill... lol. Also, obvious error is obvious, if you read the other fic related to this skill. This is plot-wise intentional.


End file.
